


Get Some - A Wolfstar Drabble

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Fun night where Sirius takes his shirt off and McGonagall asks Sirius to shag his boyfriend elsewhere.





	Get Some - A Wolfstar Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Has also been posted to my tumblr “DailyTipsFromPadfoot”.

The thing Remus would remember clearest about that night in the common room would be the way James had laughed so hard he fell from the couch. At the time it had been ridiculously funny, but now it was nothing Remus wanted to think about. Not the singing, nor the laughing. And absolutely not Sirius.   
  


“ _ I don't, I don't wanna wait no more _ ”, Sirius moved his hips as he sang. “ _ We can do it on the kitchen floor, give me what I'm begging for. _ ”

 

Remus had to turn away. His cheeks felt like a wildfire and when he met Lily’s eyes he couldn't help but to hide his face in his hands. He  _ did not  _ want to think about what could happen the next time they snuck inside the kitchen for a late night snack. He  _ could not  _ think about it.

 

“Pads!”, James cheered, throwing coins by his feet. “Take the damn shirt off!”

 

Peter and James laughed, but Sirius had lowered his voice to a whisper as he swung his hips. 

 

“ _ I don't, I don't need no candle light. _ ”

 

Remus bit his bottom lip. He watched Sirius face, saw the thin layer of sweat on his forehead and how his black, curly hair stuck to it. How his eyes left Remus’ face and travelled down to his chest, tummy, thighs. How his lips moved when he sang.

 

“Nasty.” Lily sighed, even though her lips were tugged up in a bright smile. It was their last year, the least they could do was enjoy themselves. She had sat in James’ lap sometime during the evening, but Remus had no idea when it had happened. James had told him about the ring, about how he was going to ask her to marry him and all about how he'd talk to her parents about it. They seemed to be happy. They seemed to be so unbelievably happy and in that short moment, he had thought about what it would be like to be that happy with Sirius.

 

“Moony, you have to look!” James shouted again, throwing a coin to the side of Remus’ head this time. He snapped from his thoughts and turned to Sirius, who slowly pulled his white shirt up. Remus could see his lower tummy and the trail of black hair there, leaving Remus just a little too hot and bothered.

 

James said something and Peter laughed, but the only thing that mattered right now was Sirius. His shirt was pulled up to his waist now and Sirius had snuck a hand under the shirt.

 

“Oh, no, James, contain your boyfriend.” Lily complained, which made James laugh again. Sirius pulled the shirt from his body (his head got stuck in the shirt and he had to stop singing for a second to choke back a laugh) and Remus whole body shook with laughter. Sirius looked a little hurt, but Remus could tell the other was acting. As if to make up for the head incident, Sirius took a step closer and squatted down. Remus met Sirius eyes. 

 

The room that had once been filled with laughter had silenced. Remus and Sirius had been together since the fifth grade, but they had never really told anyone. They held hands and snuck away to shag, but they had never really done it this openly. As Sirius kept singing, he crawled up to sit in Remus’ lap, with one leg on each side of Remus’ body.

 

“ _ I just want to get some _ .” Sirius voice was just loud enough for Remus to hear. He slowly tangled a hand into Sirius hair and pressed a gentle kiss to Sirius lips. When Sirius pulled back, he looked both confused and surprised, and Remus laughed once again.

 

“Finally.” Lily sighed, content. “And we’ve already decided Peter gets a dog.”

 

“Dog. Definitely better than… that.” Peter replied. Remus was pretty sure they watched. Sirius had arched his back and kissed Remus with such passion and love that Remus felt embarrassed. For their first kiss in front of their friends, it was a bit too much.

 

“Get a room.”

 

It was quiet for another few moments, before the portrait very obviously was about to open. Remus and Sirius didn’t stop, they figured it was just one of the students. It wasn’t as if it really mattered with two months left.

 

“Prongs, Moon-...”

 

“Mister Black.”

 

Sirius pulled back with a sharp inhale and nearly fell from Remus’ lap. Remus grabbed him the second before it happened and glanced over Sirius shoulder to have a look at Professor McGonagall. She didn’t look angry, but she didn’t look very happy either.

 

Remus could tell James tried to muffle a laugh, because he coughed so violently that McGonagall turned her attention to him for just a second.

 

“You’re consenting adults, but I would prefer if  _ we  _ didn’t have to see it.”

 

McGonagall left the room as soon as Sirius had replied with a small “yes, professor”. James finally burst out in laughter and Lily moved away from him to sit by Peter instead. Remus didn’t listen to their conversation, he was too busy watching James.

 

The weight left his lap and Sirius was soon there to (nearly) attack James. James seemed to think it was even funnier than what had just happened. When Sirius was finally about to hit him, James fell to the floor with a loud thug. He silenced for a moment and had a look at Sirius, before the two of them burst out laughing again.

 

It had been a good night. Of course it had been. Remus and Sirius had “done the dirty” (as James would have said) in the shower that time. It was Remus absolut least favourite place, but he could imagine the kitchen floor would be even worse.


End file.
